ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy
Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy (ゴジラ対向こうジラ: GX消滅作戦, lit. Gojira tai Mukōjira: GX Shōmetsu Sakusen) is a 2016 Godzilla/Powerpuff Girls crossover/fanfiction story written by Max Carroll. The second in his works, as well as his second crossover, the story involves Godzilla as he appears in the city of Townsville and starts wreaking havoc across the city, eventually falling into conflict with the Powerpuff Girls themselves, as well as a new enemy: Mukozilla, an enlarged tyrant hell-bent on destroying Godzilla and conquering the world. Plot The fanfiction opens up with a summary about heroes and monsters and their purposes for being, and that rarely, but sometimes, they cross paths with each other. The film then cuts to the city of Townsville, USA. A giant monster appears from the grounds beneath the streets of the city and goes on a rampage, until it is encountered by the Powerpuff Girls. The girls easily dispatch of the monster and return home. Meanwhile, underneath the ocean, a bright blue portal appears, and a gigantic animal emerges. A few hours later, the Mayor calls the girls and tells them that another ''giant monster is attacking the city. The girls rush out and back to Townsville, only to come face to face with the cause of Townsville's destruction; the 100-meter atomic dinosaur, Godzilla, who has appeared in their dimension via a portal. The girls and Godzilla do battle, but it ends with the girls retreating out of dispair, discouragement, and sadness, leaving the city behind to Godzilla's wrath. Meanwhile, in a mountain miles away, a figure tells a larger silhouette about the events occuring in Townsville. Upon hearing this news, the silhouette, now revealed to be a brand new super-villain, called Muko, screams in rage and orders his minion to ready his fleet of ships for war against Godzilla. Upon returning home, the Powerpuff Girls explain to their father, Professor Utonium, the dire situation at hand, and the Professor reveals that he has been secretly been modifyling the Powerpuff Dynamo (Since it's decommissioning in ''The Powerpuff Girls episode Live and Let Dynamo.) in case of an emergency. The girls suit up, and pilot the new Dynamo into battle against Godzilla. After a rather unsuccessful attempt to force Godzilla out of the city, the girls retreat from the Dynamo, which is then destroyed by Godzilla. Godzilla prepares to kill the girls, but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Muko and his army, who viciously attack Godzilla with cannon and laser fire, but to no avail, as Godzilla easily decimates the ships. Muko himself then attacks Godzilla, but is quickly swatted away by the latter's tail. The injured Muko and the Powerpuff Girls retreat to Utonium's lab, only to find out that the Dynamo was his last defense in case of an extreme situation such as this. Thus, the 5 begrudgingly head for the only other scientist in town: Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff Girl's arch-enemy. Upon arrival, the group discover that the Mayor and his assistant, Ms. Bellum, have also taken refuge within Jojo's laboratory, one of the few structures left standing. Jojo then reveals that he has invented a growth serum that will quadruple someone's size and strength. Muko then volunteers to take it, as he already has enough raw power within himself already. Muko takes the serum, and grows to a full 95-meter stature. Now strong enough to fight Godzilla, Muko, now calling himself Mukozilla, immediately starts looking for him in the ruins of Townsville. Mukozilla eventually locates Godzilla in the heart of the city, and challenges him to the title of King of the Monsters, which the former had strove for his whole life. Godzilla growls in annoyance, but nonetheless accepts Mukozilla's challenge. The two beasts charge at each other with tremendous force, and within minutes, a huge, hours long melee ensues, with the two beast's clawing, scratching, punching, kicking, and roaring, as well as atomic rays and helix beams flying everywhere, destroying several structures. Eventually, Mukozilla temporarily gains the upper hand when he throws Godzilla by his tail, but Godzilla is relentless in his combat, and keeps coming. Eventually, Godzilla nearly kills Mukozilla with a spiral ray blast. Then, the heroes are about to meet the same fate, until Mukozilla fires a helix beam at Godzilla from behind, impaling the giant lizard, before uttering the words "This is the end of you. It's over for you... Gojira." Then, Godzilla roars in pain and falls over, seemingly dead. Then, Mukozilla picks up Godzilla, carries him to the shoreline, and throws him into the sea. Afterwards, Muko returns back to normal, with the rest of the heroes thanking him for saving Townsville from Godzilla, but Muko announces that he didn't come to save Townsville from destruction; He came to settle a score with Godzilla and secure the title as King of the Monsters. He then announces that he will, one day, take over the world and destroy the Powerpuff Girls, as they are the only threat to his plans, just not right now, as he in weak and overwhelmed. The Powerpuff Girls accept his ultimatum as a challenge, and say that they will do everything in their power to prevent it. The remaining heroes look on as Muko, the new King of the Monsters, departs from the city. In a post credits scene, it is revealed that Godzilla survived, as he reawakens at the bottom of the sea, filled with only one emotion; rage. This foreshadows his eventual return. Soundtrack Main article: Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy soundtrack Sequels and Remakes A trilogy of sequels have been greenlit and are in production. They are as follows: * Godzilla vs. Mukozilla II: Advent of the Vortaak * Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 1: Of Two Worlds * Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 2: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Along with sequels, a remake has been announced: * Mukozilla vs. Godzilla Trivia * This fanfic's plot heavily mirrors the plot for Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla, as that fanfilm gave Max Carroll lots of inspiration. * The Powerpuff Dynamo was a last minute introduction into the story. * Muko's character was heavily inspired by Bowser from Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla.